This invention relates in general to multi-function control mechanisms and, in particular, to a single lever system for controlling or performing multiple functions.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to a single lever control for selectively actuating or controlling the operation of accessory hydraulic equipment associated with a vehicle.
In the operation of auxiliary equipment associated with, for example, an earthmoving vehicle such as a dozer blade equipped crawler tractor, a number of operations are required to control the vehicle as well as to effect the many different positioning adjustments required to effectively use the auxiliary equipment. To perform these multiple control functions for the earthmoving vehicle, as well as the auxiliary equipment, control levers are provided for effecting each separate function. Separate control levers to operate each functional movement results in a large number of control levers creating lever mounting problems due to space requirements and transmitting a substantial amount of noise into the vehicle cab. As the number of control levers increases they become a potential source of confusion and, therefore, a hazard to the machine operator's safety.
In order to minimize the number of levers required to control the vehicle and the auxiliary equipment, control levers capable of controlling multiple functions have been utilized. These control systems minimize the number of individual control levers required by using a single lever to selectively actuate a multiple of controlled functions. In this manner the single multi-function control lever can actuate related functions of the vehicle and/or auxiliary equipment. Such control is of particular importance in controlling the flow of hydraulic fluid through the various fluidic circuits utilized in earthmoving equipment.
Control lever systems for controlling multiple functions which have been utilized previously, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,700,044 and 3,854,380, generally require compound linkages and/or pivotal connections involving complex linkage to accomplish the multi-function control. Other systems require a resilient boot to seal out objectional noises transmitted through the control mechanism and to present an acceptable appearance. These resilient boots quickly deteriorate loosing their noise damping capabilities and become objectional in appearance. The present invention is an improved uni-lever, multiple-functioning control mechanism which eliminates the necessity of complex or compound linkage as well as a noise dampening boot.